


Grace

by bbetelgeuse



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbetelgeuse/pseuds/bbetelgeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ele nunca seria um príncipe das suas canções.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grace

 

I'll never be your chosen one  
I'll be home, safe and tucked away  
You can't tempt me if I don't see the day

Nunca acreditou que ela realmente aceitasse a sua oferta. Ele não queria que ela tivesse aceitado de qualquer maneira. O que iria fazer ela se não atrasá-lo ou fazer com que fosse apanhado em tempo recorde? Mas mais importante que isso: o que era Sansa afinal? Apenas uma pobre criança condenada a sofrer.  _Era ridícula_  a quantidade de vezes que a tinha salvo ou tinha dado por si a pensar em salvá-la de todos, incluindo, e sobretudo,  _dele próprio_.

Tocou com a mão na terrível cicatriz da sua cara pois, em muito tempo, só lhe apetecia fugir de tudo. E, talvez, mas só _talvez_ , admitir que é quebrado e que precisa de salvação,  _assim como ela_  (mas ele não o quer admitir, nem hoje, nem  **nunca** ). Às vezes pensava –  _desejava_  – que ela fosse a sua salvação. Mas ela não se podia salvar nem a si própria. Ele era Sandor Clegane, apesar de tudo, e não um pobre coitado que se importava com coisas triviais como sentimentos. Deixava isso para ela, o  _seu_ pequeno pássaro, que nasceu para aprender que as canções não são tão belas e melódicas como ela quer acreditar com todas as suas forças. Um dia ela ia perceber que tinha nascido para isso, assim como ele percebeu que nasceu para servir. E, mesmo assim, depois de todo aquele fogo na batalha – e  _fogofogofogo_ em frente a si _todasasnoites_  – depois de tudo aquilo que o atormentou por anos... Até isso tem a cor do cabelo dela, o que deveria logo dizer o quão errada ela é, não deveria? E ao perceber isso, o  _Cão_  deixou de servir e foi embora.

  
_Fuck the king_.

Ele apenas foi. E foi nesse momento que o cão se transformou numa outra coisa, num  _objecto_  ainda mais estranho mas ao mesmo tempo ainda mais digno de contemplação. E, então, enquanto se afastava de  _King's Landing_ , pensou que, sim, gostava que ela estivesse ali. Que ela deixasse as coisas ridículas em que acredita, assim como ele deixou, e confiasse nele. Porque ele a protegeria com a sua vida, se fosse preciso. Ele mataria, ele  _foderia_  – tripas para fora e coração e boca e  _tudo_  – quem sequer pensasse em se aproximar dela outra vez. E ele não teria misericórdia, não que alguma vez a tivesse tido, por ninguém que tentasse quebrar a inocência do  _seu_  pequeno pássaro. O problema é que, ao mesmo tempo, ele deseja quebrar a inocência dela. Vê-la quebrar, perceber que ele sempre teve razão e que os príncipes das canções não existem. Ele existe. Mas é tão complicado raciocinar quando pensa nela. Nada faz sentido,  _ele não faz sentido_.

Sansa. Sansa. Sansa. Sansa. Sansa. O magnetismo de uma palavra apenas, uma palavra que valia por todas as outras. E, em cinco palavras, ele via o fogo e o gelo dos seus olhos, tudo envolvido em algo que talvez, mas só  _talvez_ , ele conseguisse admitir que desejava só para ele.

O problema é que Sansa deveria voar. Sansa deveria cantar. Sansa deveria ser rainha. Mas ele não era o seu príncipe. Ele nunca seria um príncipe das suas canções.

_Ridículas_.

Como ela.

 

I'll never wear your broken crown  
I took the road and I fucked it all away  
Now in this twilight how dare you speak of grace

 

**Author's Note:**

> Os versos do inicio e fim são da música broken crown dos mumford & sons.  
> Leonardo, love of my life (y)


End file.
